This invention relates, in general, to encoders and, more particularly, to electronic encoders for use with munition fuzes and the like.
Many mechanical encoders are known in the art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,475,034 entitled "Modular Shaft Encoder" developed by Maddox et al.; 4,072,108 entitled "Fuze Encoder Device" developed by Lewis et al.; 4,031,386 entitled "Optical Transducer Encoding Apparatus" developed by Recker; and 3,721,806 entitled "Digital Encoder For Mechanical Counters" developed by Stothart. An encoder is a device that operates to set the fuze circuitry of a munition, or the like. The encoder is generally used to set any one of a number of options such as time to destruct, time after impact, proximity turn-on, proximity height of burst and the like.
Mechanical encoders have several drawbacks including: the large size as compared to their electrical counterparts; the increased number of components; questionable reliability due to the movable mechanical parts involved; and inability to conduct a self test.